Peculiar Days Off
by umbreonblue
Summary: Shiki takes a few days off, and the rest of the Kao Kai got confessed to by Hoshitani.


Shiki was preparing himself for further training for two days to complete his apprenticeship and further educate himself.

His four friends, of course, insisted on doing all the paperwork and even wrote his speech for him, claiming that Shiki "take it easy and let them do their jobs for once!"

Shiki reluctantly accepted and gave them those two days off as a reward when he's on the road in the meantime since they deserve a break too.

After Shiki left, Irinatsu curiously checked the 2nd year class to see if any of them had been underestimated when it comes to potential, and they came across Tatsumi and Hoshitani. However, all of them were more focused on Hoshitani since Shiki mentioned him the most.

Remembering that Shiki said that it would be better to get to know this "Miracle" student more to better judge his potential, all four of them decide to keep an eye on him.

* * *

When Fuyusawa takes a break from his day off, reading his favorite book on a random bench, relaxing for once.

Meanwhile, Hoshitani was on his usual run when he spotted his senpai, and for some reason, even he doesn't know, he hides behind a tree, wondering why Fuyusawa-senpai is all alone at this time. Eventually, after ten minutes, he bravely approaches him, shyly asking, "Hi, Fuyusawa-senpai. What are you doing?"

Fuyusawa had already noticed him five minutes ago, so he answers, "Reading." Then he remembers that Shiki had said that Hoshitani is special, and likes him a lot, so he decides to get to know him, wanting to know why Shiki finds him so special. He asks, "Would you like to join me?"

"Eh?" Hoshitani stared at him in surprise before asking, "Would that be OK?"

"Yes."

With that encouragement, Hoshitani sat on the bench, a few feet apart from Fuyusawa, but the bluenette wouldn't have it, reading his book aloud for a few sentences. Hoshitani came closer, asking what book he was reading.

After talking about the book, Hoshitani felt the tension that Fuyusawa was aimed at him, making him nervous.

Without thinking, he says, "Sorry, Fuyusawa-senpai! I wanted to ask you if… I mean, Shiki-senpai told me that you're a personable, and a nice person, and…"

"What the **heck **did Shiki say to you?" Fuyusawa interrupts since the boy was rambling.

Hoshitani sweat-drops, "Well…that you always help Shiki-senpai out, and how grateful he is to have a friend like you."

Fuyusawa paused, lightly blushing, his cheeks pink.

Later, while in his bed, Fuyusawa was thinking about what Hoshitani-kun said. That he "likes him", that "he's a nice person who supports Shiki-senpai," and that "it's important that you have friends who are there for you. Don't forget that."

Sighing, he asks himself whether he has feeling for Hoshitani-kun now, or if the boy really likes him or not. These are questions he asks himself before deciding to sleep on it, lest he keeps himself awake all night just thinking about it.

* * *

When Hoshitani-kun had come to ask for his fortune read, Kasugano couldn't believe it. Reluctantly, he gives him a small fortune.

"The Star card…" Kasugano draws, "It means that destiny is at play, and all will work out in the end."

Hoshitani sighs, "That's a relief…"

Kasugano smiles, "It also means to "not give up on your dreams" and desires."

Hoshitani laughs the irony.

"Thanks for reading my fortune, Kasugano-senpai!"

"You're welcome," Kasugano smiles, "I guess even you have your own worries… Unlike you, I tend to worry most of the time."

"It's OK though?" Hoshitani tilts his head cutely, "I like you just the way you are. I like you very much, especially your storytelling."

Kasugano blushes, not at all expecting this kind of confession before Hoshitani-kun says, "Ah! I have to get to class! See you later!" before running off like the wind, leaving a very confused and flustered Kasugano to mull over what just happened.

He then remembers that the Star card is also an indicator of hopeful and promising relationships, especially with love.

* * *

One day, Chiaki was in the library when he sees Hoshitani-kun. They talk about books, especially action-packed ones, which they really get into.

At some point, Hoshitani smiles, "I really like reading books with you, Chiaki-senpai! Talking about it with you is fun! You're really cool! I like you!"

That gets Chiaki flustered and blushing slightly, "N-Nonsense!"

But then they remember that they're in a library, and thus have to keep the noise down.

* * *

Later, Irinatsu sits in the cafeteria for lunch, when Hoshitani asks if he can sit with him. Shrugging, "Sure."

He takes the opportunity to ask about Hoshitani-kun musicality since "Shiki has told me so much about yours."

Hoshitani-kun is slightly flustered, but answers, "I guess it's great? Especially when I get into it, and express myself."

Irinatsu nods in understanding before changing the topic, asking, "What do you like then?"

Hoshitani-kun happily answers, "Drinking citrus drinks, insects, riding trains, and you, Irinatsu-senpai!"

Irinatsu was with him until the last thing, slightly blushing before rubbing the back of his neck and smiling sheepishly, not knowing what to say for once before lunchtime ends, and Hoshitani-kun left for class.

* * *

During their second day off, all four Kao Kai members gather for a private meeting. Mostly, they talk about Hoshitani-kun.

Fuyusawa was interested in his charm, Chiaki too. Irinatsu says he "might be in love," while Kasugano says he got "butterflies in his stomach because nobody compliments me like that."

Overall, as they shared their experiences with "Miracle Hoshitani", as Nanjo dubs him, they all agree that they find Hoshitani-kun cute.

* * *

When Shiki got back, he asks them what they did on their day off.

They respond with, "Well. We met Hoshitani-kun."

Shiki laughs, grinning, "Each of you secretly met Hoshitani-kun during your day off! You _**like **_him now, right?"

All of them blush, Shiki getting the answer right, "Me too! Tell me all about it!"

And so, they make a Hoshitani-kun Fan Club, much to the oblivious Hoshitani-kun's knowledge. It'll stay that way for quite a while if the Kao Kai has anything to say about it.

As for whether Hoshitani-kun meant "like" in a romantic sense or not…only he knows.


End file.
